Golf is enjoyed by a wide variety of players—players of different genders and dramatically different ages and/or skill levels. Golf is unique in the sporting world in that such diverse collections of players can play together in golf events, even in direct competition with one another (e.g., using handicapped scoring, different tee boxes, in team formats, etc.), and still enjoy the golf outing or competition. These factors, together with the increased availability of golf programming on television (e.g., golf tournaments, golf news, golf history, and/or other golf programming) and the rise of well known golf superstars, at least in part, have increased golf's popularity in recent years, both in the United States and across the world.
Golfers at all skill levels seek to improve their performance, lower their golf scores, and reach that next performance “level.” Manufacturers of all types of golf equipment have responded to these demands, and in recent years, the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements in golf equipment. For example, a wide range of different golf ball models now are available, with balls designed to complement specific swing speeds and/or other player characteristics or preferences, e.g., with some balls designed to fly farther and/or straighter; some designed to provide higher or flatter trajectories; some designed to provide more spin, control, and/or feel (particularly around the greens); some designed for faster or slower swing speeds; etc. A host of swing and/or teaching aids also are available on the market that promise to help lower one's golf scores.
Being the sole instrument that sets a golf ball in motion during play, golf clubs also have been the subject of much technological research and advancement in recent years. For example, the market has seen dramatic changes and improvements in putter designs, golf club head designs, shafts, and grips in recent years. Additionally, other technological advancements have been made in an effort to better match the various elements and/or characteristics of the golf club and characteristics of a golf ball to a particular user's swing features or characteristics (e.g., club fitting technology, ball launch angle measurement technology, ball spin rate measurement technology, ball fitting technology, etc.).
Modern golf balls generally comprise either a one-piece construction or several layers including an outer cover surrounding a core. Some golf ball layers include a thermoplastic elastomer (e.g. polyurethane (TPU)) or polyolefin type materials. The urethane-type polymer is preferred by skilled players and professionals due to its high spin characteristics with short irons and around the green. However, urethane cover materials affect the ball in a negative way in that the Water Vapor Transmission Rate (WVTR) is approximately 1 to 2 orders of magnitude greater than (ionomer) materials. This problem arises when moisture penetrates the ball over time, hardening the ball's rubber core or any other rubber layer. This will ultimately change the balls performance. Polyolefins are desired for their excellent rebound characteristics. However, polyolefin-based materials tend to have poor scuff performance, i.e. they are scuffed easily when struck by the face of a golf club. Particularly wedges and short irons which are designed to generate spin on the ball.
It would be desirable to combine a thermoplastic elastomer such as TPU and polyolefins to provide a polymer blend having both excellent spin and durability characteristics as well as excellent rebound characteristics. However TPU and polyolefin are generally immiscible and hence incompatible. This results in unacceptable materials having poor properties. Moreover, a layer prepared from this type of blend tends to delaminate within itself. It would be desirable to provide a blend of TPU and polyolefins in order to provide the desired characteristics from each.
While the industry has witnessed dramatic changes and improvements to golf equipment in recent years, some players continue to look for increased distance on their golf shots, particularly on their drives or long iron shots, and/or improved spin or control of their shots, particularly around the greens. Accordingly, there is room in the art for further advances in golf technology.